(500) Days Of Torchwood
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: What happens when Summer Finn stumbles across the Torchwood team while writing a travel piece about Cardiff, she gets caught up with them and starts getting very fond of Ianto Jones the coffee boy


**Fandoms: Torchwood/500 Days Of Summer**

**Character Shipping: Ianto Jones and Summer Finn**

**Should I carry on? I don't own Torchwood the BBC does and I don't own 500 Days Of Summer either**

* * *

Summer was on holiday in Cardiff writing a travel piece for her new job, she was a reporter and travelled to different places all over the world. This one was assigned to her, she didn't really want to go but she decided to anyway. She was by the water tower just looking around and figuring out how to get to the tourist office, she found a map and headed towards it. The entrance was by a dock and she thought it was a little strange, she went in and looked around to see a desk with neatly stacked paperwork on one side, and a coffee mug on the other. Someone came through and Summer presumed he worked there. He was middle height, dark hair, black suit, blue tie and shirt.

"Hi there, can I help you?" the guy asked smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Summer Finn, I'm writing a travel piece on Cardiff and I just wanted to look around the tourist office" Summer replied smiling back at him. The guy was just about to speak when a side door opened and another guy came out, he was taller than the guy in a suit and was wearing a long white lab coat. While they were busy talking to each other Summer crept down where the Doctor guy had come from. She came to a dead end but then a cog started turning and she stepped through, the room she stepped into was huge, it had an office going up to the left, and a little room that looked like it was used for medical reasons to the right, then another corridor where she suspected led to an office. All around her people were working, then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw the doctor guy standing in front of her. She smiled awkwardly knowing she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Who are you?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"My names Summer Finn, I'm writing a travel piece for-"

"Yeah, I only asked for your name" he answered sarcastically.

"So what is this place?" she asked him warily.

"This is Torchwood" he answered quickly.

"And what's Torchwood?"

"The question should be how did you get in here?" a voice interrupted, everyone including Summer looked up to see a man that was rather tall, brown spiky hair with a long blue trench coat on.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way" he added with a wink. The other rolled their eyes at Jack's attempt to flirt. Summer took a step back and swallowed.

"Well, a door was open and I thought it was more of a tourist office" she told Jack hoping he would buy it. Jack started walking down the stairs from his office and was a distance from Summer.

"Well lets give her a tour guys, Gwen you're in charge of showing her around" Jack told a girl with long, flowing dark hair. She nodded and went over to Summer.

"Hi, I'm Gwen just follow me" the girl smiled and Summer could tell she was a caring person.

"Sure thing Gwen" Summer smiled as Gwen led her around the hub area, then down to what seemed like vaults. Summer looked into each cell and got fascinated by what was in each, when she got to the end one she looked in to see what was in there, and a creature with sharp fangs in a black outfit banged against the glass, snarling and growling with bared teeth. Summer jumped back and Gwen put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey its okay, you're safe on this side of the glass" Gwen reassured her, Summer nodded and calmed down. When the tour was over they went back up to the main part of the hub, everyone was at their own individual desk when the computers started beeping, causing them all except from Ianto and Summer to crowd around the screen.

"Right guys, there's some rift activity near Mermaid Quay, Ianto you stay here and look after Summer" Jack announced to everyone.

"I'm not a child!" Summer complained."Yes but you've never experienced aliens before" Jack fought back glaring at Summer. Summer sighed and sat down on the sofa where Ianto was sitting.

"So, what does he mean by look after me?" Summer asked him curiously.

"Well luckily for you, it doesn't mean what he would do to look after you" Ianto smiled at her. She giggled and shrugged, remembering her fling she had with Tom the card writer.

"Don't worry, I had a fling before" Summer smiled at him and winked.

"Really?" Ianto asked surprised.

"Yeah, how is that surprising?" she asked.

"Well you have a wedding ring on" Ianto replied nodding down to her left hand.

"Oh yeah that" Summer smiled and the others all left the hub in a hurry.


End file.
